12 Days of Christmas (ToonUniverse Style)
by TU and Friends
Summary: A parody of a beloved Christmas classic that I decided to make into my own not so classic version.


On the first day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

Jason Seagull: How long do I have to sit here?

ToonUniverse: Until the song ends bird!

Jason Seagull: God damn it!

On the second day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Two Shooting Cups,

Cuphead: Cups that took on the devil mind you!

ToonUniverse: I know Cuphead!

And A seagull in a Pear Tree!

Jason Seagull: I'm starting to regret agreeing to this.

On the third day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Three Sassy Heather's,

Heather Duke: We have last names ya'know!

ToonUniverse: No one cares!

Two Shooting Cups,

Mugman: Why can't it be Two Shooting Mugs?

ToonUniverse: Because the game you come from isn't called Mugman.

And a Seagull in a Pear Tree

Jason Seagull: I wonder if there's any eggnog left?

On the fourth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Four Fiery Dragons,

Tohru: You mean three fiery dragons. One of them is just a Dragon Type Pokemon.

Grim Matchstick: I agree with h-h-h-her.

ToonUniverse: If its a Dragon Type Pokemon then I consider it a dragon!

Hydreigon: Hydreigon.

Three Sassy Heathers,

Heather Chandler: It wouldn't kill you to say our last names!

Two Shooting Cups,

And a Seagull in a Pear Tree!

On the Fifth day of Chistmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Miku Hatsune: Really, robotic robots?

ToonUniverse: Its the best I could come up with!

Four Fiery Dragons,

Spike: Is it even legal to give something sentient as a gift?

Tohru: I'm pretty sure it isn't.

Three Sassy Heather's,

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Six Battling Pokemon,

Heather McNamara: You already gave a Pokemon away though!

ToonUniverse: Hydreigon doesn't count in this situation.

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Mettaton: Seriously, that just sounds lazier the more he says it.

ToonUniverse: Shut it.

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's,

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

Jason Seagull: Huh? Sorry I was reading my Amino notifications, how far are we into the song?

On the seventh day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Seven Yuru's Dancing,

Akari: What about me?!

Everyone: No one cares about you Akari.

Akari: *Begins to cry*

Six Battling Pokemon,

Pikachu: Pika?

Heather McNamara: I don't know what's going on either Pikachu.

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Jet Jaguar: That still sounds lazy!

ToonUniverse: I DON"T CARE!

Four Fiery Dragons,

Grim Matchstick: Who would g-g-g-give dragons as gifts anyways?

Three Sassy Heather's

Heather Chandler: Who are becoming more pissed off than sassy!

Two Shooting Cups,

Cuphead: Who are aiming for your head right now!

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

Jason Seagull: Who's starting to join the cups in trying to shoot you!

On the eighth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Eight Animalistic Kemono Friends,

Common Raccoon: Just because we are animals doesn't mean we're animalistic...Wait!

Seven Yuru's Dancing,

Sakurako: Who know disco!

Himawari: Don't even try!

Six Battling Pokemon,

Sableye: Sab-Sableye?

ToonUniverse: I'll give some gemstones later Sableye.

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

M.O.G.U.E.R.A.: I don't know if saying anything will make a difference at this point, Hello.

Jet Jaguar: M.O.G.U.E.R.A., why do you always say hello at the end of your sentences?

M.O.G.U.E.R.A.: I don't know, Hello.

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

On the ninth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Nine Marching Monsters,

Rodan: Why the hell are we marching?!

Godzilla: I have no idea man.

Eight Animalistic Kemono Friends,

Hippopotamus: We're not that wild.

ToonUniverse: I know you aren't. But for the sake of comedy, I'm gonna lie!

Hippopotamus: Hmpf!

Seven Dancing Yuru's

Kyoko: Can we at least do a conga line?!

Ayano: I don't think that counts as dancing.

Six Battling Pokemon,

Tyrantrum: Tyrantrum?

Spike: I agree with Tyrantrum. Wouldn't it be safer to have the Pokemon in their Pokeballs?

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Freddy Fazbear: One of which who needs an oil refill.

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's,

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

On the tenth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Ten Silly Sailor Scouts,

Sailor Moon: What are we doing that's silly?

ToonUniverse: I don't know? How did get all of these impossible things here? How are there 12 days of Christmas? I how come this didn't come out in December? Point is, don't question it!

Sailor Moon: Okay, geez!

Nine Marching Monsters,

PAPYRUS: NYEHEHE! AND WHO OTHER THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO LEAD SUCH A MARCH!

sans: got that right bro.

Eight Animalistic Kemono Friends,

Northern White-Faced Owl: But aren't we actual animals? We just look like humans.

Eurasian Eagle Owl: Correct, meaning we're just acting the way all animals do.

Seven Dancing Yuru's,

ToonUniverse: By the way, you guys can do whatever dance you want.

Kyoko and Sakurako: Oh Yes!

Everyone Else: Oh No!

Six Battling Pokemon,

Totodile: *dancing* To-To-Totodile!

ToonUniverse: Totodile, please stay still!

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's,

Two Shooting Cups,

Mugman: Who could really use a refill here

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

Jason Seagull: Seriously, I could use a drink too!

ToonUniverse: I'll get everyone something to drink after the songs over, just be patient.

On the eleventh day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Eleven Frolicking Dinosaurs

Bubba: Come on, seriously?! Frolicking?!

Clem: It's okay Bubba, the songs almost over.

Ten Silly Sailor Scouts,

Nine Marching Monsters,

Eight Animalistic Kemono Friends,

Seven Dancing Yuru's,

*Kyoko and Sakurako do a combination of disco and a conga line while the other Yuru's just stare*

Six Battling Pokemon,

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's

Heather Chandler: Who needs a drink!

ToonUniverse: Later!

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

On the twelfth day of Christmas

ToonUniverse gave to me,

Twelve Seasons of Spongebob,

Spongebob: Oh, if you think my shows only gonna last that long, then your surely mistaken.

Eleven Frolicking Dinosaurs,

Bubba: Seriously, that just doesn't sound right!

Ten Silly Sailor Scouts,

Nine Marching Monsters,

Eight Animalistic Kemono Friends,

Seven Dancing Yuru's,

*The other Yuru's start to join Kyoko and Sakurako's conga line*

Six Battling Pokemon,

FIVE ROBOTIC ROBOTS,

Four Fiery Dragons,

Three Sassy Heather's

Two Shooting Cups,

And A Seagull in a Pear Tree!

Everybody: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Jason Seagull: So, about those drinks?

ToonUniverse: Don't worry, we're all gonna get them right now.

Godzilla: Your buying right?

ToonUniverse: Yeah.

Jason Seagull: Is there a limit?

ToonUniverse: No, why?

Jason Seagull: Well, let's just say that by tonight your wallet will most definitely be empty.

ToonUniverse: Oh my god.

The characters featured in this song were:

Me

My OC Jason Seagull

Cuphead, Mugman, and Grim Matchstick from Cuphead

Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara Heathers

Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid

Spike from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Hydreigon, Pikachu, Sableye, Tyrantrum, and Totodile from Pokemon

Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid

Mettaton, Papyrus, and sans from Undertale

Jet Jaguar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Rodan, and Godzilla From Godzilla

Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's

Kyoko Toshino, Sakurako Oomuro, Ayano Sugiura, and Himawari Furutani from Yuru Yuri

Common Raccoon, Hippopotamus, Northern White-Faced Owl, and Eurasian Eagle Owl from Kemono Friends

Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon

Bubba and Clem from Dinosaur Revolution

and Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants

The characters that were not shown but were still in the song in spirit were:

Decidueye and Braixen from Pokemon

Chitose Ikeda, Yui Funami, and Chinatsu Yoshikawa from Yuru Yuri

Fennec, Serval, Brown Bear, and Shoebill from Kemono Friends

Mothra, Anguirus, and King Ceasar from Godzilla

Undyne and Alphys from Undertale

Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury,

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto,

and Chibi Moon (or Mini Moon if you go by the English Dub) form Sailor Moon

Oh, and Akari Akaza from Yuru Yuri was there too. But she wasn't part of the song, she was just there to make a quick joke about her forgettable existence (Okay, that sounded mean).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
